Staying alive
by Francis 24crazy
Summary: Alternate ending to season 4, with a cliffhanger, enjoy, and please leave comments.


**Staying alive.**

**Mike Novick walked down the hallway, of the presidential bunker, relieved that the terrorist threat was finally over.**

**Marwan was dead and the missile had been destroyed, thanks to C.T.U.**

**He was just about to turn the corner when he heard someone talking on the phone.**

**Cummings was to busy talking to notice him.**

'_**This is a messy situation, the Chinese want Bauer, and the president has refused to even discuss my option. Bauer has information the Chinese can use, they could squeeze him dry, and any information they get they can sell it on, it could end up in the hands of terrorists, this thing could set us back years.'**_

**Agent Spaulding seemed to understand.**

'_**So any investigation into Bauer's death…**_

**Cummings finished his sentence.**

'_**Will be brief and secret, I'll see to it.'**_

**Cummings hung up, and walked away quickly.**

**But Novick had heard everything.**

**Palmer was having trouble understanding the situation.**

'**The president ordered Jack be extradited not murdered.' **

'**Cummings wants Bauer dead, so the Chinese can't question him, plus Cummings has been doing Logan's dirty work for the past 15 years, Logan's gotten use to looking the other way, if you don't do something now, it may be to late.'**

**Palmer left the room.**

**C.T.U Los Angeles.**

**Jack was saddened by his break-up, with Audrey, only 24 hours earlier, he had a bright future ahead of him. Now it was over, and was more than likely facing the rest of his life in prison.**

**Jack entered the locker room, where Tony was.**

'**Hey Jack, listen I heard about what happened with the Chinese, they can't make you go.'**

'**They won't,' Jack said suddenly, pulling a gun on Tony.**

'**No one can know I'm gone Tony.'**

'**Jack, don't do this.'**

**But Jack just delivered a punch, and Tony went down.**

**He ducked out the door, and checked it, empty.**

**Slowly he moved through the corridors.**

**A guard appeared.**

**Jack punched him directly in the face, and he went down.**

**5 minutes later.**

'**So you just let Bauer go?' Spaulding asked **

**Tony defended himself.**

'**No I tried to stop him, but when he has no other choice, you can't stop Jack Bauer.'**

'**All the exits are sealed off, he's trapped.' the nearby analyst said.**

'**Well I'm bringing him in,' said Spaulding drawing his weapon.**

**Tony tried to stop him, 'You can't kill him.'**

**But Spaulding just walked to the door.**

**Jack continued to walk along the corridors, when suddenly his phone rang.**

**Jack quickly ducked up against the wall, and answered it.**

'**Jack, it's David Palmer.'**

'**Sir, I'm sorry, but I can't do this, I'm trying to get out of here.'**

'**Your right to do it Jack, the agent sent to arrest you has been ordered to kill you.'**

'**Why?'**

'**Walt Cummings ordered it, but I just spoke to the president, and he won't do anything about it, trying to pretend it's not true. You need to let you people know what's going on.'**

'**I'll do my best sir, Jack said before hanging up.'**

**Spaulding continued down the hall, when suddenly Jack ran right across him.**

**Spaulding fired a shot, which just missed Jack's head.**

**He stopped and shot Spaulding through the arm, sending him down.**

**Tony ran down the hallway, gun at the ready. **

**Seeing Spaulding on the ground, he searched for Jack.**

**Bill was trying to pick up Jack on the cameras, with no luck.**

**Just then the door opened and Jack entered.**

'**What the hell are you doing Jack?'**

'**That agent has orders to kill me, David Palmer warned me.'**

'**That can't be true Jack.'**

**Well it is.'**

**Just then Bill's phone rang, and he picked it up.**

**.Bill, this guy was trying to kill Jack, under the orders of Walt Cummings.'**

'**Get me the president immediately, Jack stays here until I speak with him.'**

**Jack was left in the room alone .**

**Tony dragged Spaulding back into the C.T.U bullpen.**

'**Why did Cummings tell you to kill Jack Bauer?'**

'**To stop him from leaking information to the Chinese.'**

'**Tony get Jack, I want him on the call with the president and I.'**

**Tony walked to the situation room, but was shocked to find it empty, the back door open.**

'**Bill, Tony said turning around, He's gone.'**

**The end. **


End file.
